Los siete grandes semidioses
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: (semi Au) "Mucho antes de Percy Jackson, esxistió un grupo: Eran los siete mestizos más poderosos de su generación. Estos siete mestizos se enfrentaron a una enemiga mucho peor que Gaia o Cronos. Acompáñenme en la aventura de estos siete amigos contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad (no Pich)
1. Chapter 1

**Arendelle**

Arendelle, un reino tranquilo donde las puertas del palacio fueron cerradas durante diez años. Pero ahora que la Princesa Elsa, que había estado a cargo durante un viaje de sus padres, había decidido abrir las puertas, rompiendo todas las reglas de sus padres. También había decidió pasar más tiempo afuera de su habitación, en la ciudad y sobre todo, con su hermana menor Anna, con la que casi no había hablado desde que eran más pequeñas. Lamentablemente, sus padres le tenían prohibido estar cerca de otras personas porque podía dañar a otros con sus poderes. Pero a ella ya no le importaba.

Estaba arrojando todos sus guantes a la chimenea cuando vio por la ventana un barco que se acercaba a Arendelle. Era el barco de sus padres, estaba segura.

Bajó por las escaleras buscando a su hermana y la encontró deslizándose por la baranda de otra escalera.

-¡Anna, te vas a lastimar!- le gritó Elsa, pero Anna cayó parada al final de la escalera.

-No es cierto. Nunca ma pasa nada- dijo con su característica sonrisa de siempre.

Elsa terminó de bajar y le dijo:

-vi el barco de Mamá y Papá. Por fin llegan-

-¡vamos a recibirlos!- gritó Anna

Las hermanas salieron corriendo del castillo y llegaron al muelle, donde vieron al barco con los reyes con estos en proa.

Los reyes se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron a sus dos hijas esperándolos en el muelle. Por empezar les tenían a ambas completamente prohibido salir del castillo. Estaban enojados con ellas por salir del castillo. Sobre todo con Elsa. No podían creer que estuviera fuera de su habitación, donde no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie. Pero lo que más asombrados los tenía era que estuviera tan cerca de su hermana, sabiendo que la idea de volver a hacerle daño la tenía aterrada. Otra cosa que los asombraba era el vestuario de Elsa: un vestido de hielo, una capa translúcida de escarcha y algunos copos de nieve en el cabello. Y sin embargo ambas estaban juntas en el muelle sonriendo. Y los reyes ocultaban todo ese asombro y enojo detrás de una sonrisa.

Los reyes bajaron del barco y abrazaron a Anna. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando su hija mayor también los abrazó.

-Mis queridas hijas ¿cómo estuvieron estas dos semanas solas?- preguntó la reina Idum.

Las hermanas se miraron conteniendo el impulso de reirse.

-¿solas? no estuvimos solas- contestó Elsa.

Los reyes se miraron, ¿su hija acababa de conseguir dominar sus poderes?

Su padre se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-¿conseguiste reprimirlos?-

-¿Reprimir sus poderes? ¿Para qué? si todos saben de ellos- contestó Anna.

Los reyes la miraron confundidos.

-creo que es mejor habar de esto en casa- dijo la reina.

* * *

Ya en el castillo, los reyes les hicieron decir a sus hijas TODO lo que había pasado durante las dos semanas que habían estado ausentes.

Les contaron que, para el cumpleaños 16 de Elsa habían abierto las puertas y que Anna había ido a presentarle su novio a Elsa, pero Elsa no confiaba en el. Habían tenido una pelea y Elsa había revelado sus poderes accidentalmente. Entonces había huído (y congelado Arendelle) y Anna había pasado dos días buscandola. Cuando finalmente la encontró en un castillo de hielo ella le congeló el corazón accidentalmente debido a un ataque de nervios y la había echado del castillo con un monstruo de nieve. Por suerte había un acantilado por el que saltó (increíblemente no sufrió ningún daño) y se liberó de el monstruo de nieve. Elsa les contó que luego Hans, el ex novio de Anna la había atacado y secuestrado y que Anna, mientras se moría literalmente de frío, vio a Elsa tirada en el suelo llorando (según Elsa, Hans le había dicho que Anna había muerto) y que Anna se sacrificó por Elsa, y que ese sacrificio fue el "Acto de Amor de Verdad" que descongeló a Anna. Descubrieron que el amor era el sentimiento que descongelaba y Elsa logró salvar Arendelle. Luego se volvieron tan unidas como cuando eran pequeñas.

Sin embargo los reyes estaban furiosos ¿sus hijas descubrieron algo que ellos no? ¿Acaso se creían más inteligentes que ellos? ¿Elsa le había desobedecido? estaban muy enojados ambos.

-Elsa ¿por qué nos desobedeciste?- preguntó su padre.

La sonrisa de Elsa desapareció.

-Pero… padre... todo salió bien...- protestó Elsa.

-Elsa, ¿cuántas veces te dijimos que no abras tu corazón y que no sientas ninguna emoción?- le dijo su madre.

-Pero madre, El amor me salvó- protestó Anna.

-Esta discusión no te incumbe, hija- le contestó su padre sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¡No la trates así!- les dijo Elsa.

-¡Tu no puedes hablarnos así, Elizabeth!-

Elsa ya estaba congelado el suelo. Odiaba su nombre verdadero. Por algo cada vez que conocía a alguien le decía que se llamaba Elsa, ya que ese nombre era una variante del primero. Los únicos que lo sabían eran sus padres y Anna (cuyo verdadero nombre era Anastasia, pero igual que su hermana odiaba ese nombre).

-¡No me llames así!- gritó Elsa.

Los reyes vieron el hielo al rededor de Elsa.

-¿ves lo que pasa cuándo nos desobedeces? mirá lo que está pasando- dijo su madre

-pero... pero...-

-¡Elsa, vuelve a tu habitación y no quiero que salgas hasta que controles tus poderes!-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-¡porque podrías dañar a alguien!-

Todos se quedaron mudos en el lugar hasta que Elsa dijo:

-¿entonces es eso? ¡¿me tienen miedo?!- les gritó mientras el suelo se congelaba cada vez más- ¡¿me creen capaz de lastimar a alguien?! ¡¿Me creen un monstruo?!-

-Eres peligrosa, Elsa- dijo su padre

-¡No son mejores que Hans!- les gritó mientras las columnas se congelaban.

-¡Elizabeth Arendelle, vuelve a tu habitación y no saldrás hasta que tengas 21!-

Elsa casi se desmayaba de ira. Pateó el suelo y terminó de congelar la habitación. Acto seguido salió corriendo a algún lugar para estár sola.  
Lo que ninguno sabía era que Anna estaba escondida detrás de una columna escuchando. Parecía invisible, siempre era invisible para todos, y a veces era una ventaja. Estaba por salir corriendo cuando escuchó que su padre se calmaba y le hablaba a su madre:

-Ya no se que hacer- dijo

-Dicen que los mestizos se ponen muy sensibles a medida que su poder crece-

-¿y si lo descubrió?- preguntó su padre angustiado.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio.

-Dicen que en el Campamento Mestizo ayudan a los mestizos a controlar sus poderes-

El rey se quedó un momento pensando.

-Quizás sea el momento de que lo sepa, enviaré un mensaje Iris a Quirón-

Los reyes se fueron y Anna también.

* * *

**Primero que nada (aunque esté al final del Cap) esta historia no es solo de Frozen o Percy Jackson, de hecho, de Percy Jackson solo está en Campamento Mestizo. Es de todos los que componen "The Big Seven" ysi no saben que es está en mi perfil. Es que considero que Frozen es la película más importante del Fic y, como creo que Anna tiene más protagonismo que Elsa, la puse como personaje principal en el Summary, pero en realidad son todos protagonistas. El siguiente capítulo se tratará de Rapunzel y como toma la noticia. **

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corona **

Había pasado un año desde que Rapunzel vivía con su familia, todo era feliz: Ella y Eugene salían todas las noches, visitaban algunos reinos vecinos, habían fiestas cada mes, todo era genial.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que todo iba a cambiar.  
Resulta que eran las doce de la noche y Rapunzel tenía imsomnio. No había conseguido dormirse en toda la noche y estaba aburrida.  
Decidio caminar por el castillo. Salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar. Todo era hermoso. La luz tenue de las velas alumbraba poco. Por eso le sorprendió ver una luz más fuerte que salía de la habitación de sus padres. Se acercó y escuchó voces: las voces de sus padres. ¿que hacían ellos despiertos tan tarde? Rapunzel sabía que siempre se acostaban temprano.  
Se acercó más para entender mejor. Sus padres decían:

-Ya no se cuánto tiempo más voy a poder guardarle este secreto- decía la reina

-Se que será tan dificil para vos decirlo como para ella aceptarlo-

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Quizas deba enviarla a ese campamento que decías- Dijo finalmente la reina.

Rapunzel escuchó más atentamente. ¿Un campamento? ¡genial!

-Pero es peligroso- decía el rey

"¿peligroso? ¡Mejor! así no hay forma de aburrirse" pensó Rapunzel.

-¿y si le otorgan una misión antes de que aprenda bien a usar un arma?- preguntaba la reina

"¿armas? ¿En un campamento? okey, esto ya se está poniendo raro"

-Si tan solo descubriera ella sola la verdad... todo sería más facil- se lamentaba.

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Rapunzel entrando a cuarto de sus padres.

Sus padres casi se asustaron ¿Rapunzel estaba escuchado a escondidas?

-Hija... ¿que haces despierta a esta hora? preguntó su padre

-ah... tengo insomnio ¿de que hablaban?-

sus padres se miraron y en los ojos del rey se formaron pequeñas lágrimas. "¿Por qué me parece que lo que me van a decir no me va a gustar?" se preguntó Rapunzel.

-hay que decirle- dijo su madre

-¿decirme que?- preguntó Rapunzel que ya empezaba a desarroyar ideas de lo más locas en su cabeza.

-hija... yo... lamento haberte mentido...- empezó su madre

-¿mentirme? ¿me mintieron? ¿que mentira?- preguntó con inociencia

-yo... no soy tu verdadero padre- dijo el rey

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó la princesa

-hija ¿conoces a los dioses griegos?- preguntó la reina

-¡por supuesto! en la torre se Gothel había un montón de libros y los leí todos casi tres veces-

Su madre tomó aire y contestó:

-Resulta que... son reales- dijo su madre.

Rapunzel casi se cae de la sorpresa ¿eran reales?

-¿son... reales? ¿Los dioses griegos existen?-

Su madre volvió a respirar.

.Sí, y aveces los dioses bajan a la tierra y tienen hijos con mortales y esos hijos se llaman Semidioses o Mestizos. Y hay uno en particular: Apolo, el dios arquero del sol, la medicina y la música... y... tú...- no pudo seguir y se largó a llorar.

-¿mamá? ¿que pasa?-

-Y... tu eres uno de ellos-

-¿qué?- djo sorprendida

-hija ¿nunca te preguntaste por el origen de tu poder?- preguntó el rey

-sí, le pregunté a Gothel y ella me dijo que era por una flor mágica que ingerí de pequeña-

-bueno... no es cierto. Apolo era el dios del sol, la medicina y la música. Y tú eredaste algunos de sus poderes-

-¿Qué?-

-Hija, tu eres una semidiosa, hija de Apolo, dios del sol, la medicina y la música- finalizó su madre.

* * *

**Y Tatan! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Tengo muchas ideas en mente para este y muchos fanfics. ¿alguno vio El Origen de Los Guardianes? mi mente es tan prodictiva como el Taller de Norte. El proximo capítulo... bueno, no voy a dar Spoliers. Va a ser de otro integrante de Los Siete Grandes. Puede que este no sea mi mejor fanfic, pero me encanta el Campamento Mestizo y The Big Seven. Así que lo voy a seguir , pero quiero un nuevo Review!**

**PD: Estoy pensando en escribir un Fanfic de Valiete titulado EL Hijo De Mor'du, sería un AU en el que Mor'du no muere y Elinor no se des transforma, tienen un hijo por instinto y este se hace amigo de Mérida, solo digan si les parece o no. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Algún lugar cerca de Berk**

/_Flashback_/

_Hiccup llegó al claro donde lo esperaba Chimuelo, su dragón Furia Nocturna. Acababa de enterarse de que, de todos los vikingos del ruedo, EL fue elegido para matar al Pesadilla Monstruosa. Y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue escapar._

_-¡Chimuelo! creo que tomaremos unas vacaciones- dijo mientras su dragón se acercaba -para siempre- agregó._

_Chimuelo se acercó a su jinete y lo golpeó con la nariz en su mano._

_-si, ya sé lo que queres- dijo._

_De un bolso sacó un pescado y se lo arrojó a su dragón, que lo atrapó en el aire y se lo tragó de un bocado._

_-bien ¿nos vamos?- _

_Chimuelo lo miró con cara de "¿nos vamos a donde?" Hiccup lo entendió perfectamente y le contestó:_

_-si no nos vamos tendré que matar a un dragón-_

_Chimuelo comprendió y asintió. _

_-Bien, nos vamos- se subió a su dragón y emprendió el vuelo._

/_Fin del flashback_/

Ahora Chimuelo e Hiccup volaban sobre las nubes.

-A ver, Chimuelo ¿qué preparaste hoy?-

Chimuelo le rugió al aire y se lanzó en picada.

Hiccup gritaba por la diversión mientras Chimuelo giraba sobre su propio eje.

Cuando estaban a solo diez metros del mar, el dragón extendió las alas y planeó por encima del océano. De repente, sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, entraron en una espesa niebla. Chimuelo e Hiccup no veían nada.

El dragón empezó a alterarse.

-tranquilo, Chimuelo-

A dos metros de ellos, recién pudieron ver unas altas columnas de piedra que les resultó difícil esquivar.

-Chimuelo, ve arriba-

El dragón entendió y ascendió. Agitó sus alas y subió por encima de las nubes para poder ver con claridad.

De repente vio una luz. No era como un fuego fatuo, de los que a veces se hablaban en Berk. Era más bien una bola de fuego más pequeña que su puño.

-¿Qué?- se preguntó el ex vikingo.

Chimuelo siguió a la luz rápidamente.

-¡No! Chimuelo ¿Qué haces?-

Sin embargo, el dragón siguió a la luz que dejaba una tenue estela de luz a su paso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de varias horas de vuelo, Chimuelo e Hiccup llegaron a una isla muy pequeña, no más de cinco kilómetros de largo y cinco de ancho. La luz se quedó inmóvil en el centro y aumentó su tamaño y cambió su forma, volviéndose más o menos humanoide.

De a poco la cosa que antes era una bola de fuego se transformó en algo parecido en un hombre en llamas.

-Hiccup- dijo el hombre en llamas- veo que escapaste de tu casa-

-Disculpa ¿lo conozco?- algo le decía que no preguntara sobre el fuego.

-Lo más probable es que no, ustedes los vikingos creen en otras... divinidades-

-¿Qué?-

-Hiccup, en este mundo solo hay un lugar seguro para gente como tú-

-¿Que les gusten los dragones?-

-No- contestó el hombre en llamas- Gente… diferente-

-Si, claro. Me encanta que me digan que no solo mi personalidad es rara-

-Hiccup, estás en peligro-

-Lo estoy desde que nací-

-Debes viajar al único lugar seguro para ti El Campamento Mestizo-

-¿El Campamento-qué?-

-Está en un bosque de España- dijo. Acto seguido extendió una mano y de esta salió una pequeña esfera de luz de dos centímetros de radio- Te guiará hasta el Campamento- dijo

-Espera ¿Quién sos?- preguntó Hiccup

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues- contestó el hombre en llamas. Luego desapareció en una nube de vapor

Hiccup se volteó a su Dragón.

-Que dices, Chimuelo ¿averiguamos de qué lugar hablaba ese tipo?-

El dragón asintió.

-Bien ¡Al Campamento Mestizo, sea donde sea que esté!-

Y el dragón despegó siguiendo a la bola de fuego que volaba casi tan rápido como un dragón.


	4. Chapter 4

Mérida ya estaba llegando al campamento con su madre. Había esperado ese momento TODO el invierno.

Ahora, por fin divisó un arco de mármol blanco.

Se había enterado de que era Semidiosa hacía dos semanas. Dos semanas de un largo viaje desde Escocia hasta España. Resulta que al parecer a los catorce años los semidioses empiezan a correr más peligro y tienen que ir a un lugar "seguro". Sus padres terminaron confesándole que su verdadero padre era un tal Ares, un dios de la guerra griego. Según su padre era por eso que sabía disparar flechas y usaba tan bien la espada. Según su madre ella era la hija del dios de la guerra menos agresiva de todas.

Su madre la había acompañado hasta el campamento. Se acercaron con los caballos al arco de mármol blanco y Mérida leyó:

-"Στρατόπεδο ημίθεος" Campamento Semidiós-

-sí, los semidioses griegos tienen la capacidad de leer griego aunque nunca lo hayan estudiado- dijo su madre.

Escucharon un sonido de cascos y vieron a una criatura de la que Mérida había oído hablar, pero nunca había visto. De cintura para arriba era normal pero de cintura para abajo su cuerpo era de caballo.

-Un centauro- murmuró Mérida.

-Hola, Quirón- dijo la reina.

-Bienvenida, Reina Elinor- dijo el centauro que al parecer se llamaba Quirón.

-Vengo a traer a mi hija, Mérida- dijo su madre.

-Ah, sí- se dirigió a Mérida- Tu padre nos contó mucho sobre ti- dijo Quirón.

Mérida se sorprendió.

-¿mi padre? ¿El rey Fergus?-

Quirón la miró.

-No, niña. Tu verdadero padre: Ares-

* * *

La reina Elinor no pudo entrar y volvió a Escocia en caballo mientras Quirón le mostraba el campamento a Mérida.

-Tengo que admitir que no es normal que llegue un mestizo que ya sepa cuál es su progenitor divino- dijo- La mayoría de las veces los reconocen en la cena-

-Mamá me contó mucho de este lugar, dice que hay juegos de "Captura la Bandera", tiro con arco, esgrima ¿Hay "caza de monstruos"?-

-a veces incorporamos monstruos a los jugos de "Captura la Bandera"- contestó el centauro.

Vio una cancha de volei. De un lado de la red había semidioses con una remera naranja y pantalones de jogin, del otro lado había personas con cuernos pequeños y patas de cabra (también con remera naranja).

-esos son…- dijo Mérida.

-Sí. Sátiros- contestó- Te llevaré a la cabaña y Clarisse te dará un recorrido por el campamento-

-¿Clarisse?- preguntó

-La líder de la cabaña- dijo el centauro.

Llegaron a un lugar con doce cabañas acomodadas en forma de "U".

-Cada una pertenece a un dios en particular- Dijo Quirón. Pasaron en frente de una muy majestuosa- Esta es la cabaña de Zeus, no hay muchos semidioses del Rey de los dioses, pero si hay algunos-

-¿Dónde están ahora?- preguntó la princesa.

-practicando esgrima- contestó- sigamos- pasaron a la de al lado, igual de majestuosa pero más pequeña, con pavos reales tallados en las puertas- Esta es la cabaña de Hera-

-Parece vacía- dijo

-Es que lo está- dijo un sátiro que pasaba justo por ahí- Hera nunca tiene hijos semidioses, solo tiene a Ares y Hefesto-

-Entonces sería como una Súper Abuela Divina- dijo.

-Sigamos, Mérida- dijo el hombre caballo- Esta, la cabaña tres, es de Poseidón, el dios de los mares-dijo- Ahora no hay semidioses ahí, pero podría, solo que Poseidón perdió una apuesta con Zeus, y ya no podrá tener semidioses hasta dentro de cuarenta años- dijo.

Siguieron con la otra. Parecía hecha de ramas y el techo era de hierba.

-La cabaña 4, de Deméter- dijo- la diosa de la agricultura- Pasaron a la cabaña 5- Esta será tu cabaña- dijo. Estaba muy mal pintada, como si le hubieran echado cubos de pintura roja encima (Mérida quería creer que no era sangre), habían un montón de armas colgadas y una cabeza de jabalí arriba de la puerta que tenía un número cinco de hierro.

No era la mejor cabaña, pero era preferible a otra que había visto (la 10) llena de flores donde habían chicas que parecía Barbies.

-Pero antes de entrar quiero mostrártelas todas- dijo. Pasaron a la siguiente, la 6, según Quirón de Dionisio, la 7, que parecía bañada en oro, brillante como el sol y, si Mérida llegó a ver bien, algunos curando a un sátiro adentro. La cabaña 8, plateada y brillante como la luna, también estaba vacía, Quirón le explicó que era de Artemisa nunca tuvo hijos, pero cuándo venían las cazadoras se quedaban ahí. La nueve tenía chimeneas y parecía una pequeña forja (Quirón también le explicó que el campamento tenía una forja). La 10, de Afrodita, como ya expliqué, parecía la casa de Barbie. La 11 estaba muy llena, era más o menos grande y tenía un caduceo pintado en la puerta.

-¿El caduceo no era el símbolo de la medicina? ¿no debería estar en la cabaña de Apolo?- preguntó

-No, el caduceo es de Hermes- dijo.

La doce parecía medio siniestra, era negra y tenía algunas calaveras esparcidas por los alrededores.

-Hades- murmuró Mérida.

-Sí, el dios de la muerte- contestó el centauro- bien. Ah, aquí llega Clarisse.

-Quirón ¿hay algún monstruo?-

-no, no. Solo quería que le mostraras el campamento a nuestra nueva campista-

Clarisse la miró con desaprobación.

-primero quiero ver que tan buena eres con la espada- dijo y se la llevó al ruedo.


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las dos de la mañana y Jack estaba corriendo por el bosque. Esa "cosa" lo perseguía desde las diez de la noche. Era como un león tres veces más grande con escamas rojas, dos alas de murciélago, que parecían no servirle, ya que eran muy pequeñas en proporción al resto de su cuerpo y una cola con púas en la punta. ¿Cómo se llamaban esas cosas? ¿Mantícoras? No importaba. Solo sabía que eran grandes, peligrosas y que esta quería comérselo. ¿En realidad tanto le molestaban las bolas de nieve? Ni que fueran de hielo.

Ahora estaba corriendo por su vida. Esquivó un árbol, lamentablemente la mantícora también.

-¡Eh! ¡Ni que te doliera tanto una bola de nieve!- le gritó.

Aferraba con la mano derecha su báculo, un bastón de madera de dos metros con forma de símbolo de interrogación. Por alguna razón, el báculo lo ayudaba a usar sus poderes. Si los canalizaba bien, hasta podía volar.

Se giró a la mantícora y le disparó un rayo de hielo que le congeló la cola.

-¡Sí!- gritó

Pero eso solo enfureció más al monstruo. La mantícora se arrojó sobre Jack y este salió volando. No podía subir mucho, las abundantes copas de los árboles se lo impedían.

Se chocó con varias ramas y terminó cayendo al suelo.

El monstruo logró liberarse del hielo que apresaba todas las púas de su cola y disparó los proyectiles a Jack. Estas se clavaron en su ropa y en un árbol apresándolo. La mantícora se acercó a Jack y le rugió en la cara arrojándole un poco de saliva.

-¡Que ascooo!- gritó.

De repente una flecha voló en dirección a la mantícora, que se quejó de dolor cuando la flecha se clavó en su pata.

Y de entre los árboles salieron dos chicas. Una de cómo catorce años con el pelo completamente rojo y rizado, con una espada y un arco con flechas. La otra con el pelo negro recogido en un rodete mal peinado con una lanza con la punta arponada. Una con remera naranja con la leyenda "Στρατόπεδο ημίθεος" (campamento semidiós) y pantalones de jogging. La pelirroja con un vestido verde oscuro azulado.

La pelirroja desenfundó su espada y le empezó a pegar estocadas al hocico de la bestia. La otra trataba de clavarle la lanza. La sangre violeta de la bestia regaba las plantas que morían al toque.

-¡Eh! ¡No se lleven toda la diversión!- gritó Jack.

Las chicas lo miraron raro, pero a el no le importó. Alzó su báculo cubierto de escarcha y disparó un rayo luminoso al monstruo, que se desplomó debido al impacto. La chica pelirroja le atravesó el cuello al monstruo, que se deshizo en arena.

Después de la pelea, todos se quedaron quietos.

-Gracias- dijo Jack.

En lugar de contestarle cosas como "de nada", "No fue nada" o "¡¿Qué cosa era eso?!", la pelirroja dijo:

-¿también eres un mestizo?-

-Mérida, si pudo ver a la mantícora y pelear contra ella sin morir, si es mestizo- dijo la del rodete.

-Esperen ¿qué?- preguntó Jack- ¿"mestizos?"-

La del rodete se llevó las manos a la cara.

-no sabes nada del tema ¿verdad?-

-No- contestó.

La del rodete y la que al parecer se llamaba Mérida se miraron

-Hay que llevarlo al campamento- dio Mérida

La del rodete no parecía muy convencida, pero terminó aceptando. Se acercó a Jack y le dijo.

-Hola, soy Clarisse War- dijo la del rodete

-Jack Frost- contestó Jack.

Se acercó la pelirroja.

-Mérida Dumbroch- dijo

-Tienes que venir con nosotras- dijo Clarisse- Quirón debe conocerte-

-Esperen ¿Quirón? ¿Quién es Quirón?-

-Lo conocerás en la casa grande- contestó Clarisse.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack llegó con las chicas que, según ellas los tres eran "mestizos".

En la "Casa Grande" se encontrón a una criatura sorprendente, no la más rara que había visto en su corta vida, pero no entraba en la clasificación "normal". De cintura para arriba era normal, parecía un tipo de unos treinta años, pero de cintura para abajo estaba el cuerpo de un caballo de cruz para abajo.

El hombre-caballo se acercó a Jack y lo examinó de pies a cabeza.

-Jack- dijo- El Oráculo nos dijo que vendrías-

-¿Quién?- preguntó confundido

Mérida interrumpió

-El no sabe nada del tema-

-…Y me encanta que me digan que no sé nada- dijo Jack

-Deja tu ironía para otro momento- lo retó Clarisse- Es otro semidiós- dijo dirigiéndose al hombre-caballo.

-¿Semidiós? Okey. Bueno, Creo que ya me voy…- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pero Clarisse lo agarró de la capucha.

-Tú no te vas a ningún lado- dijo

-Clarisse, Mérida, por favor, déjenos a Jack y a mi solos- dijo el hombre-caballo

-Sí, Quirón- dijo Clarisse

-Pero…- comenzó Mérida, pero Clarisse la agarró del brazo y se la llevó diciendo:

-te dije que te mostraría todo el campamento- y se la llevó.

Quirón se acercó a Jack y le dijo que tomara asiento.

-¿hice algo malo?- preguntó - Por qué no tengo idea de que hago aquí-

Quirón negó con la cabeza.

-No hiciste nada- dijo- Pero debo explicarte algo-

Le explicó todo sobre los dioses griegos, sobre en campamento, sobre los mestizos y hasta dijo cosas sobre el mismo que no sabía.

-Entonces ¿Uno de mis padres no murió?- preguntó esperanzado.

El centauro negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, uno de tus padres está vivo, pero no puedes vivir con él o ella, es un dios y los dioses viven el Olimpo-

Jack se quedó pensando.

-¿Y los semidioses no pueden ir al Olimpo?- preguntó, deseando tener una familia.

Quirón negó con la cabeza.

-Los semidioses SI pueden ir al Olimpo y ver a su progenitor divino, pero no pueden vivir allí- dijo.

-Y… ¿Quién es mi progenitor divino?- preguntó Jack. Se venía preguntando eso desde que se enteró de que era mestizo.

Quirón volvió a negar.

"Que tipo pesimista" Pensó Jack.

-No sabemos, tu padre o madre te reconocerá en la cena, aunque no te puedo decir cuál-

-¿No hay una forma más rápida?- preguntó el semidiós

Quirón se quedó pensando y, por fin, asintió con la cabeza.

-Podemos deducirlo por tus poderes, pero no será oficial y no cambiarás de mesa y cabaña hasta que te reconozcan- dijo- Clarisse me contó que podías controlar el hielo y volar. Muéstrame tus poderes-

Jack asintió. No quería contradecir a ese tipo. Quizás el arco y las flechan tenían influencia.

Se elevó cincuenta centímetros del suelo y se mantuvo en el aire diez segundos, luego aterrizó.

-Bien ¿solo eso?-

Jack se molestó un poco. "¿solo eso?" ¿Volar le parecía poco? Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-No, señor- dijo. Tocó con su bastón una pared y la llenó de escarcha.

-¿Puedes hacer más?- preguntó.

Jack golpeó la pared congelándola por completo. Quirón asintió satisfecho.

-Quiero ver cómo te sirve eso en combate- dijo

-Espere ¿combate?-

-No ahora, debes estar cansado. Ve a la cabaña 11, te quedarás allí hasta que te reconozcan- dijo.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna corría por el castillo buscando a su hermana. Lo que había escuchado decir a sus padres era impactante. No lo entendía, pero sabía que era importante. Era como si le dieran mil piezas de un rompecabezas pero no podía armarlo. Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de Elsa. Silencio: no estaba. Si estuviera y no quisiera verla por lo menos le diría que se fuera. Por las dudas abrió la puerta y escuchó un sollozo. Se había equivocado. Si estaba.

-¿Elsa?-

-pasa- dijo.

Anna entró a la habitación de su hermana. Nunca había entrado ahí. Hacía mucho frío. Las paredes eran azules pero estaban completamente congeladas.

La ventada daba al patio del castillo, donde ahora había una pista de patinaje donde sus padres estaban echando a los ciudadanos del castillo. A Anna le pareció escuchar que decían que no podían esperar a que Elsa fuera reina, que sería mejor que los actuales reyes. Pero miró por la ventana y ninguno abría la boca. Y aunque lo hicieran no se escucharía a tanta distancia. Se sentó en la cama al lado de su hermana.

- Los odio- murmuró Elsa.

-¿A mamá y papá?- preguntó Anna con inocencia

Elsa asintió.

-Nos alejaron toda la infancia, te creyeron una sobra inútil y me creyeron un peligro- dijo. Anna entendió que las palabras de sus padres la habían afectado mucho más de lo que creía.

-¿por qué nos hacen esto?- preguntó Anna- Lo único que quiero es una familia que me quiera-

-yo también- dijo Elsa- pero buscamos una familia en el lugar equivocado

Anna no entendió.

-¿Qué queres decir?- preguntó confundida.

-Que nosotras somos una familia, pero ya no sé si mamá y papá son nuestra familia- contestó. No parecía, pero le costaba decir esas palabras.

Anna se quedó reflexionando sobre las palabras de su hermana hasta que se acordó de lo que habían dicho sus padres. Se lo contó con lujo de detalles a Elsa.

-¿qué?-

-Dijeron que los "mestizos" se ponen más sensibles cuando crece su poder y que hay un Campamento Mestizo donde los ayudan a controlar su poder y que iban a enviar un mensaje a un tal Quirón-

-¿segura que dijo Quirón?- preguntó

-sí, dijo Quirón ¿por qué?-

-Porque Quirón era como un maestro de héroes griegos, si me acuerdo bien entrenó a Aquiles y a Hércules… o no…- claramente no se acordaba bien.

Anna estaba desarrollando mil ideas en su cabeza. Quizás algún fanático de los mitos griegos le puso Quirón a su hijo y era una especie de médico que quería extirparle los poderes a Elsa. Quizás era un psicólogo. Quizás era un asesino, de esos que hacen que parezca un accidente. Pero no podía ignorar la otra parte. "¿y si lo descubrieron?" "El Campamento Mestizo" Quizás querían enviarlas a un campamento militar llamado Mestizo. Pero algo la impactaba todavía más: "los mestizos se ponen muy sensibles a medida que su poder crece". Elsa tenía poderes. "mestizo" era algo que era mitad algo y mitad… otra cosa. ¿Elsa era mitad humana y mitad QUÉ? ¡Ella era completamente humana! Pero de repente la idea más loca y que mejor encajaba se desarrollo en su cabeza y se la comentó a su hermana:

-Aquiles y Hércules eran semidioses ¿Qué les impide a los dioses griegos tener más semidioses? ¿Y si con mestizos e refieren a mitad humanos y mitad dios?-

Elsa la miró confundida y decidió contarle la idea entera.

-¿QUÉ?- algunos decían que su hermana estaba medio loca, pero ella se negaba en pensarlo. Pero ahora empezaba a pensar que quizás tenía razón.

-¿qué pasaría si fueras cómo? no sé ¿una semidiosa?-

-Anna, eso es imposible-

-¿se te ocurre una mejor conclusión?-

Elsa se quedó pensando.

-¿un psicólogo?-

-¿en un campamento con un tipo llamado Quirón lleno de personas mitad humanos y mitad "que-sé-yo-que-cosa"? admitilo: mi idea es la única que encaja-

Elsa terminó asintiendo. No tenía sentido, pero encajaba.

-tengo una idea: sujeríselo a Mamá y a Papá-

Anna no estaba segura de decírselo a sus padres. La última vez que les había sugerida algo loco a los 12 años…

/_Flashback_/

_Anna acababa de pedirle a Elsa que la dejara entrar a su cuarto, y la había rechazado por milésima vez. _

_Sin embargo todavía tenía algo que hacer. Se la había ocurrido una hipótesis sobre todo el rechazo de Elsa. Buscó a sus padres y los encontró en el patio del castillo._

_-Mamá, Papá, creo que ya sé porque Elsa me rechaza- _

_Ya les había dicho que creía que su hermana no la quería, pero ahora tenía una hipótesis nueva. ¿Quién diría que al final sería más o menos igual a la realidad?_

_-Hija, ella te quiere mucho, no es por eso que te rechaza- dijo su madre._

_-No, no. Es que tiene que un secreto que no quiere que nadie sepa entonces para mantenerlo en secreto se queda siempre en su cuarto- _

_Eso pareció enfurecer mucho a su padre, que le dijo muy seriamente:_

_-No quiero que vuelvas a sacar conclusiones tontas- dijo- Solo conseguirás engañarte a ti misma y un castigo- _

_Anna estaba muy asustada por la reacción de su padre. No creía que fuese tan terrible sacar hipótesis tontas. Así que fue corriendo a esconderse. Quizás vuelva a tratar de que su hermana salga de su cuarto_.

/_Fin del Flashback_/

-Pero me tenes que acompañar, no quiero sugerirle nada loco sola- dijo. Su hermana no comprendió, pero aceptó.

* * *

Ya estaban frente a sus padres. Elsa los miraba con ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Pero estaba dispuesta a congelarlos sin piedad, pues todo su cariño hacia ellos se había desvanecido como nieve sobre el fuego. Mientras que Anna los miraba nerviosa pidiéndole con la mirada a Elsa que empezara, pero no logró convencerla.

-Bueno… esta es una hipótesis medio rara… más rara que la última, hace dos años… pero ese no es el punto-

-Anna…- empezó su padre, que ya estaba empezando a hartarse.

-Sí, si- dijo nerviosa- Es que… escuché lo que decían antes-

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- Preguntó su padre.

-Todo- dijo- Algo de un tal Quirón y un Campamento Mestizo. Pero no entendí nada y…-

-Queremos explicaciones- dijo Elsa. Y con esas palabras se explicó todo.

Claramente sus padres no querían decirles, pero terminaron cediendo.

-es que… ustedes no son normales- dijo su madre

-¡Claro! ¡Me encanta que me digan que soy rara!- gritó Elsa con sarcasmo

-¡Elsa! ¡Silencio!- Gritó su padre.

-Adkar…- dijo su Idum tratando de calmar a su esposo.

-Estem…- comenzó Anna.

-Sí, sí. Ustedes… ¿conocen a los Dioses Griegos?- preguntó su madre. Pero como sabía que si continuó- Pues, a veces los Dioses Griegos tiene hijos con humanos y… y…-

-Ustedes son Semidiosas- completó su padre.

Las chicas quedaron medio en Shock ¿Semidiosas? ¿Ambas?

-No, no es posible- tartamudeó Elsa.

-Sí. La verdad es que yo no doy su verdadera madre- dijo Idum- Siempre las querré como si fueran mis hijas pero no soy su madre- y ya no aguantó más y se largó a llorar.

-y… entonces… ¿No somos hermanas?- preguntó Anna.

-no, solo por lado paterno- dijo la reina.

-y… ¿quién es mi madre?- Preguntó Elsa.

-No lo sé- contestó el rey- Solo sé que no era la misma diosa que la madre de Anna. Los dioses no siempre revelan su identidad a los mortales. A veces ni siquiera dicen que son dioses del Olimpo-

Elsa se giró a la reina y le dijo.

-¿y vos dejaste que te traicionara?-

Obviamente inició una pelea que duró tanto que ambas hermanas decidieron irse

* * *

Ya en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?- preguntó Anna.

-Algún libro de mitología griega- dijo Elsa- "Teseo y el Minotauro", La Ilíada", "La Odisea"… ¡No hay nada!- gritó molesta.

-¿y este? Preguntó Anna- "Mitología Griega"-

Elsa fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermana.

-¡Sí!- gritó.

Abrieron el libro de cómo un millón de páginas y pasaron las hojas casi sin leerlas. La historia de cómo un tal Cronos se comió a sus hijos por alguna razón, Los el inicio de la mitología griega, la historia de Amaltea…

-¡Aquí está!- gritó Anna- "Los Dioses"- leyó.

Todo el capítulo siete era de los dioses, como dos páginas para cada uno. Al parecer no estaban en orden alfabético, Empezaba con Zeus, seguía con Poseidón, Hades, Afrodita, Deméter, Apolo, Dionisio, Iris, Bóreas, Artemisa, Hécate, Perséfone, Hermes, Tánatos…Ninguno les llamaba la atención. Hasta…

-Espera ¿Cuál es este?- preguntó Anna. La ilustración estaba dañada y solo se veía una figura humanoide envuelta en ¿nieve?

Elsa leyó el título de la página.

- Χιόνη, Quíone- tradujo. Eso las sorprendió a ambas.

-¿desde cuándo sabes griego antiguo?- preguntó Anna.

-No sé- dijo.

Siguieron leyendo:

_Quíone era la diosa de la nieve, hija de Bóreas, dios del viento del norte…_

Anna no se quedó leyendo. Era muy aburrido.

En ese momento llegó su padre y su "madre".

-Niñas, tenemos que hablarles de algo importante- dijo la reina.

Ya venía venir algún reto andate a saber por qué, o una aburridísima explicación de tres horas sobre cosas que ya sabían. Pero no podían estar más equivocadas.

-Los semidioses nunca están seguros. Siempre algún monstruo quiere matarlos, o un dios tiene alguna enemistad con el progenitor divino y se venga de sus hijos- dijo su padre

-Y entonces somos propensas a la muerte toda nuestra vida- dijo Elsa.

-Sí, y más ahora que lo saben-

-Por eso decidimos enviarlas a un campamento especial y… ¿qué están leyendo?- preguntó la reina

Anna miró el libro que tenía en sus manos y dijo:

-Nada. Un libro de mitología griega- le tendió el libro a su "madre".

Ella lo ojeó y les dijo.

-Está en Griego Antiguo-

Miró a su marido y le dijo:

-Sus poderes crecen muy rápido-

-¿Qué? ¿Poderes? Yo no tengo poderes- dijo Anna.

-Si los tienes. Pero no puedes usarlos hasta que te reconozcan- dijo

-¿me "reconozcan?- peguntó confundida.

-Quirón te explicará todo- dijo el rey.

-¿quién?- preguntó Elsa.

-Decidimos enviarlas a un campamento especial para semidioses- finalizó su padre- pero deberán ir solas.

* * *

**Okey ¡Por fin un review!**

**Oncie-ler: sí, ya se que se parece a la de Merida Di Angelo, pero en realidad yo la empece antes en otrapágina, pero como nadie la veía la reescribí acá, o no se cuando la comenzó. Pero yo la leo (y me encanta) En el primer libro explican que el campamento cambia de lugar al país más poderoso del mundo y resulta que la historia se ambienta en el Siglo XVI y en el siglo 16 el pais más poderoso del mundo era España. Además Nueva York no existe todavía. Y Percy todavía no nació, no es un Modern Au, sinó un Semi Au. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Este capítulo es realmente corto :( lo siento. Pero es importante (cuando el chico dragón llega al campamento). I'm Sorry. Perdón por el retraso. **

**No hay mucho que decir**

**disfruten**

Hiccup sobrevolaba el bosque. No se atrevía a bajar. Hacía dos días había visto lo que le habían hecho a un león gigante con alas (seguro tenía sus razones para que lo mataran). ¿Qué les decía que Chimuelo no era como esa cosa? Quizás si bajaba el también todo salía bien. O no. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Chimuelo, baja en el campamento- le dijo a su dragón.

Chimuelo obedeció. Apenas aterrizaron vinieron un montón de chicos con lanzas, espadas, arcos y flechas (y uno con un báculo de madera que parecía inofensivo) se acercaron corriendo y gritando. Hiccup se colocó entre el dragón y los campistas.

-¡No!- gritó.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que evitó que mataran a Chimuelo, sino que un hombre-caballo gritó una orden en ¿griego antiguo? No importa, Los campistas se alejaron de Chimuelo.

-¿Tú trajiste un monstruo al campamento?- preguntó Quirón.

-No, el no es un monstruo- dijo mientras chimuelo ponía su carita de "gato con botas"

-ya veo- dijo el centauro- sino no podría haber cruzado la barrera.

-¿La qué?-

-¿por qué viniste aquí?- preguntó una chica pelirroja.

-Quisiera saberlo. Me envió un tipo en llamas-

Se escucharon murmullos de asombro.

-Niño- lo llamó el centauro- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Hiccup- dijo

-bien, Hiccup. Ven conmigo- se volvió a la multitud de guerreros- ¡no hay nada que ver aquí! ¡todos regresen a sus actividades!- gritó. Sin embargo, la chica pelirroja y otra chica de largo cabello dorado (realmente largo, de cómo 20 metros en cabello) se quedaron observando a Chimuelo.

-No, no, no- dijo Hiccup- Se pone nervioso con las perso…- comenzó. Pero Chimuelo estaba lo más relajado dejando que las chicas le hagan mimos como si fuera un gato.

-¿Sabes montar dragones?- preguntó la chica de cabello rubio.

-bueno… sí- contestó.

-¿todos en tu hogar montan dragones?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-bueno, en realidad no. La mayoría quiere matarlos-

-Me encantaría montar un dragón- dijo la rubia.

-¡Hiccup!- lo llamó el centauro, que ya estaba a como diez metros.

El centauro lo llevó a una mansión de color roja. Chimuelo no pudo entrar, entonces se quedó afuera.

-Entonces ¿Cómo dijiste que llegaste aquí?- preguntó el centauro.

-pues, apareció un hombre en llamas y me dijo que viniera aquí- dijo. No estaba seguro de dar muchas explicaciones.

-y vienes acompañad de un dragón-

-Sí. Chimuelo es mi mejor amigo-

-¿no tienes amigos humanos?-

Hiccup fue contestando a todas las preguntas que le hacía el tipo hasta que no quedó más opción que contarle toda la historia de su corta vida.

-¿y te escapaste de tu hogar y de todo lo que conocías para no matar a un dragón?-

-Sí- dijo

_"este chico sí que ama a los dragones"_ Pensó el centauro.

**Y ahora, los reviews:**

**Krish2014: Gracias. Yo siempre pensé que la idea de que Jack y Elsa fueran hermanos (sin exluír a la pobre Anna). **

**PeterH: Sorry, odio Elsanna. Pero me gusta las cosas así MUY crossover. La mayoría de mis fics serán Crossovers. Así que no esperen que no haga uno de los Cuatro Grandes en La Mansión Brooklin (si no la conocen no son verdaderos fans de Riordan!).**

**DeAtH tHe RoSe: Gracias,Gracias, mi amado público. **

**Tengo algo importante que decirles: Mérida di Angelo, si estás leyendo esto, para la secuela de La Profecía de los Cuatro Grandes, no uses a Nix como antagonista ¡Ella es toda mía!**

**Y otra cosa: estoy pensado en hacer un fanfic Janna (Jack x Anna) para probar cuantos fans tiene este pairing. Se que Jelsa es mucho más popular, pero creo que las únicas chicas que podrían estar con Jack son Anna (por su personalidad) y con mavis (Osea hola inmortal aquí!). Pero prefiero Jack x Anna. **

**Así que, aunque generalmente no me gusta el romance, escribiré un fic Janna, y otro Hiccana. **

**nada más que decir.**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera. **


	8. Chapter 8

"_Por fin_" Pensó Rapunzel.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían salido de Corona con su madre. Le había contado maravillas del campamento: las carreras de carros, los juegos de Captura la Bandera, hasta a veces había misiones REALES de vida o muerte. Lo mejor era que al parecer su novio Eugene también era un semidiós, no iba a estar sola.

/_Flashback_/

_-¡Eugene!- Gritó Rapunzel_

_-Son las cuatro de la mañana ¿no puede ser mañana?- le contestó Eugene en su habitación._

_-No, tengo que decirte algo importante- _

_-dame cinco minutos, espérame en el balcón- _

_Rapunzel salió corriendo al balcón del castillo. El mismo balcón donde sus padres la habían reconocido hacía casi un año. _

_A los cinco minutos llegó Eugene._

_-¿Qué era tan importante?- preguntó._

_Rapunzel le contó todo lo que había escuchado y lo que le habían dicho sus padres sobre los dioses griegos y algunas cosas sobre un Campamento Mestizo._

_Al terminar Eugene estaba atónito._

_-Eugene ¿Qué pasa?- _

_Él dudó ¿le decía o no?_

_-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- comenzó -¿recuerdas cuándo te dije que era huérfano?-_

_-Si…- lo recordaba, pero no sabía que tenía que ver._

_-bueno… resulta… que no era cierto- dijo- en realidad… yo también soy un semidiós-_

/_Fin del Flashback_/

Ahora Rapunzel, Eugene y su madre estaban llegando al Campamento Mestizo a caballo. Eugene montaba a Máximus, Rapunzel montaba a un caballo negro llamado Cofler y su madre a otro llamado Canela. Pascal estaba sobre el hombro de Rapunzel.

Llegaron a un arco de mármol blanco donde decía:

-Στρατόπεδο ημίθεος- Leyó Rapunzel.

-"Campamento Semidiós"- tradujo Eugene- Bueno. Aquí es-

Rapunzel se despidió de su madre (que no quería despedirse) e ingresó al campamento acompañada de de Eugene, Máximus y Pascal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quirón los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo- dijo- Imagino que no deben saber quién es su progenitor divino-

-de hecho, yo sé quien es- dijo Rapunzel- mi padre es Apolo-

-¿y tú sabes cuál es tu progenitor?- le preguntó a Eugene. El negó con la cabeza.

-no, señor-

-ya veo- dijo un poco decepcionado- Bueno, te quedarás en la cabaña 11, la de Hermes- se dirigió a Rapunzel- Y tú estarás en la cabaña 7, la de Apolo. Pero ya es tarde. Irán después de comer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran y media. El comedir se parecía a un Partenón más pequeño, nuevo y sin techo (Aunque sí con todas las columnas). Adentro había diez mesas de picnic de diferente tamaño, todas llenas de mestizos. Rapunzel supuso que las faltantes eran de Hera y Artemisa, que no tenían hijos nunca. El líder de la cabaña de Apolo, Travis, le había dado un recorrido por todo el campamento. Le había mostrado el Puño de Zeus, el lago, las cabañas, el anfiteatro, el ruedo, la playa, el bosque (que sería suicidio recorrerlo entero) y por último, el comedor, donde estaban ahora.

-y… ¿tienes algún poder?- le preguntó Travis

Rapunzel no estaba segura de mostrarle su poder. Solo su madre, su "padre", Eugene, Máximus, Pascal y la Bruja Gothel lo sabían. Gothel había muerto, su madre, el rey, Eugene, Pascal y Máximus no abusarían de su magia y los dos últimos no podrían hacerlo aunque quisieran. Pero también eran semidioses. Y además la cabaña de Apolo era la que tenía más médicos. En lugar de decir "los enfermeros instalaron un campamento médico", los mestizos dicen "la cabaña de Apolo instaló un campamento médico". Además eran sus hermanos. Tenían que saberlo.

-pues…si- dijo y comenzó a cantar, sorprendiendo a más de una cabaña.

_Flor que da fulgor_

_Con tu brillo fiel_

_Vuelve el tiempo atrás_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_Quita enfermedad_

_Y el destino cruel_

_Trae lo que perdí_

_Volviendo a lo que fue_

_A lo que fue_

Todas las cabañas se asombraron cuando su cabello comenzó a brillar mientras cantaba.

Cuándo el brillo se apagó, algunos de sus hermanos le preguntaron si ellos también podían hacer eso y comenzaron a cantar cosas como _Heavy Metal_ y _Gamma Style_.

(N/A: se que no existía _Gamma Style_ en esa época, pero da igual)

Otros campistas le preguntaron si tenía otros poderes (ella contestó que su cabello también sanaba, pero al ser cortado perdía brillo y poder). Algunos de Afrodita en lugar de hablar de sus poderes trataban de convencerla de cantar en el anfiteatro y halagaban su voz.

Sin embargo, Quirón la miró sorprendido y se mantuvo al margen. Cuándo Rapunzel lo vio, la llamó con el dedo índice.

Ella se levantó nerviosa, con varios chicos sacando conclusiones como que la iba a convertir en médica, otros que la iba a enviar a un "campamento de élite" (había rumores de ese campamento donde enviaban a los mejores, pero siempre otros los contradecían diciendo que los mataban), otros decían que… lo que sea que decían Rapunzel no lo escuchó, pues ya estaba en la casa grande con el centauro.

-¡no hice nada malo!- se defendió antes de que el dijera algo.

-Es cierto. No hiciste nada malo. Pero hiciste algo importante- dijo- ninguno de los hijos de Apolo puede hacer eso-

-pero yo si-

-Sí. Tú puedes curar personas con magia. La mayoría de los hijos e Apolo tienen "un don" para la curación. Pero "tu don" ya es un poder-

-¿y eso es malo?- preguntó

-No. Pero quiero saber más sobre tu poder- dijo

-mis padres me dijeron que era porque soy hija de Apolo-

Quirón pareció decepcionado.

-No importa. Vuelve al comedor-

**¡después de mil siglos, aquí les traigo el capítulo 8! ¿Muy corto? No sé. No me están saliendo bien estos capítulos. Si tienen una "duda cronológica" juro que se ordena en otros capítulos. Es que ahora se están instalando en el campamento y todo eso. Pero cuando todos lleguen allí juro que se entiende mejor.**

**¿saben por qué actualizo ahora? Acabo de ver la película Percy Jackson y El Ladrón del rayo (que por más que supera a El Mar de los Monstruos no superará nunca a los libros) y me motivó a "despausar" el fic. Además, se me ocurrieron ideas geniales para el fanfic más adelante :) (no daré Spoliers) **

**Reviews:**

**DeAtH tHe RoSe: Este fanfic NO va a ser Janna, voy a escribir otro fic sobre eso. **

**Merida Di Angelo: ¿Quién será la otra villana? O mejor no me diga, no quiero Spolier (el Spolier me arruinó más de una pelíccula) **

**La verdad, no creí que a alguien le gustara este fic. **

**PD: no voy a escribir la pelea de Mérida con Clarisse, va a estar muy desordenado cronológicamente.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! perdón por el retraso, por fin actualizo. Es que estuve muy ocupada viendo videos de mi youtuber favorito, Dяєαмαтнєя (enlace del canal en mi perfil), de verdad se los recomiendo :)**

**Disfruten!**

Dos semanas de viaje en caballo y como tres ataques de monstruos cada una.

Las princesas de Arendelle estaban agotadas de viajar, pero por fin llegaron a su destino: el Campamento Mestizo.

-Llegamos- le dijo Elsa a su hermana.

Un alto pino se alzaba al lado de un arco de marfil. Las hermanas se dirigieron al arco de marfil, pero en una fracción de segundo, Anna estaba tirada en el piso con una garra de medio metro sobre su pecho.

Gritó. Una garra le aplastó la garganta haciéndole imposible respirar.

-¡ANNA!- gritó Elsa.

EL hielo impactó contra la bestia. Aunque la princesa solo veía una garra y unas fauces a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, supo que era eso. El hielo chocaba contra oro o broce, por eso no lo hería. Solo lograba enfurecerlo aún más.

El monstruo se separó de Anna para atacar a Elsa. La menor trató de pararse pero seguía medio en shock.

Se llevó la mano al cuello en el punto donde el monstruo le había clavado la garra: Estaba húmedo. Sangraba.

Observó inmóvil la pelea de su hermana contra el monstruo. Tenía forma de León, pero era de como tres metros y de metal.

-¡Un león de Nemea!- gritó.

Lamentablemente, Elsa iba perdiendo. El León de Nemea hería a la princesa, pero ella no podía herirlo.

-¡Corre!- Le gritó Elsa a Anna

-¡NO!-

Una flecha atravesó el bosque y melló el metal del león, con lo que distrajo a la bestia. Antes de lanzarse al bosque para matar a lo que sea que lo hubiera atacado, otra bestia se lanzó al ataque. Ninguna de las dos pudo ver con claridad que era eso. Solo vieron una especie de mancha negra con alas y cola mordiendo al león de Nemea.

Y de la nada varios chicos salieron del bosque. Casi todos armados con armas, pero algunos parecían haber salido con lo primero que encontraron, como un bastón con forma de interrogación gigante o una sartén.

El hielo volvió a impactar contra la criatura… pero no fue Elsa, fue el chico del bastón de signo de interrogación.

Esta vez el hielo le trabó las articulaciones (¿los animales de metal tienen articulaciones?) y la criatura negra aprovechó y le hundió los colmillos en el cuello del león de Nemea.

El monstruo negro se alejó unos metros del león de un salto y las hermanas pudieron ver que se trataba de un dragón, según un libro que Elsa había leído a los doce años, un Furia Nocturna.

El monstruo le rugió con furia, pues el dragón había sido el único que había logrado dañarlo. EL icor dorado emanada de las heridas de la bestia dorada.

Todos los chicos se quedaron viendo a las criaturas luchar.

Antes de que el león se lanzara sobre en Furia Nocturna, este último disparó una pequeña bola de fuego que le atravesó la garganta al monstruo.

El león de Nemea sufrió grabes convulsiones antes de que estallara en un montón de polvo dorado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un centauro miró a las recién llegadas.

-¡Todos regresen a sus actividades!- gritó.

Se acercó a Anna y Elsa.

-¿Quiénes son?-

Ambas se presentaron como princesas de Arendelle y "según el rey" como semidiosas.

-¿por determinar?-

-¿qué?-

-que si saben cuál es su progenitor divino-

Las hermanas se miraron.

-No- contestaron a coro.

Quirón las miró decepcionado y, aunque desde el Invierno Eterno (que muy eterno no fue, duro como tres días, mas bien "Invierno Inoportuno") ninguna había hecho nada, no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables. Quizás sea un efecto que tienen los centauros.

Las llevo adentro del campamento pero, antes de dar un paso adelante, Anna se derrumbó inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Anna!- gritó Elsa. Entonces vio que la herida en el cuello que le había causado el león de Nemea -ay, no- Se arrodilló al lado de su hermana. Sentía que de nuevo estaba herida por su culpa. Si hubiera podido protegerla… si hubiera tomado otro camino…

Algunos de la cabaña de Apolo se acercaron corriendo.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó una chica con el cabello rubio sobrenaturalmente largo.

-No sé… creo que se desangró- dijo con una mirada de terror y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el césped estaba cubierto de escarcha.

-No… otra vez no…- susurró.

Terminaron llevando a Anna a la enfermería.

-tranquila- dijo Quirón poniéndole la mano en el hombro a la princesa- aquí los monstruos no pueden entrar-

-eso espero- en el campamento había chicos mucho más pequeños, de cómo seis años algunos y no quería que nadie resultara herido. Salió de la enfermería para explorar un poco el campamento, pero apenas avanzó unos metros se escuchó unos cuernos (de esos que soplas y sale ruido).

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a un chico delgado (para no decir debilucho y escuálido) que pasaba corriendo por ahí al lado de al dragón negro.

-El almuerzo- le contestó- ¿Ya te reconocieron?-

-¿"Reconocer"?- preguntó confundida.

-¿ya sabes cuál es tu progenitor divino?-

-No, no tengo idea-

-Yo tampoco, ven conmigo- le dijo corriendo hacia el comedor (que parecía una especie de panteón nuevo sin techo) seguido por Elsa-A los que no reconocieron los mandan a la mesa de Hermes- le dijo.

La mesa de Hermes era una de las más grandes y atiborradas, apenas había espacio.

Llegaron y se sentaron donde pudieron.

-Soy Hiccup- se presentó el fan de los dragones.

-Soy Elsa- le contestó. Entonces de la nada llegó el chico con el bastón de signo de interrogación.

-¿hay un espacio para mí?- preguntó. Elsa se corrió un poco para dejarlo sentarse.

-Hola- lo saludó

-Hola, soy Jack Frost-

-Soy Elsa- Entonces vio el bastón con forma de signo de interrogación- ¿Tú fuiste el que atacó al león de Nemea?-

-Sip- Arrastró el bastón por el suelo mientras este se escarchaba.

Elsa se sobresaltó ¿El podía…?

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Hiccup al ver que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Ella inmediatamente la cerró ¡Qué vergüenza!

-No, nada- se excusó -¿Y cómo llegaron al campamento?-

-Pues…- comenzó Jack.

Y entonces le contó la historia de su triste vida:

"Mis padres murieron de cáncer cuando yo tenía cuatro años y no quería ir a la mierda de los orfanatos de mi ciudad. Así que decidí vivir en la calle. ¡Pero era más difícil de lo que parecía! Siempre había bravucones que me golpeaban o algún tipo que me hacía ganar plata y dársela"

-Pero a los diez años encontré esto- le dijo enseñándoles el bastón- y de repente ya nadie me golpeaba. Creo que tenía algo que ver con que les congelaba las manos o algo así, pero los monstruos me querían matar-

"Y un día, un monstruo (creo que una mantícora) me comenzó a perseguir y la chica pelirroja de la mesa de Ares lo mató"

-Sí, una chica me salvó. Creo que nunca me pasó algo más vergonzoso-

Elsa se rió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Hiccup?- preguntó.

-Y… en mi isla todos tenía una obsesión con los dragones- dijo acariciando la cabeza del dragón negro.

-¿Los montaban?- preguntó Elsa

-No, los mataban-

"Pero yo era el 'pescado parlanchín' de la isla y matar un dragón me iba a traer mejor reputación. Un día por la isla había una Furia Nocturna y le disparé una red y cayó cerca de Punta Cuervo. Nadie me creyó y al día siguiente fui a matarlo, pero no pude. Decidí que no quería matar dragones y comencé a entrenarlo mientras trataba de sobrevivir a las sesiones de entrenamiento para matar dragones."

-Un día resulta que creyeron que yo era el mejor del ruedo ¡Todos los dragones me hacían caso! Pero la "recompensa" era matar a un Pesadilla Monstruosa, así que decidí escaparme con Chimuelo-

-¿Y así como así llegaron al campamento?- preguntó Jack, no le parecía creíble que encontrara el campamento de casualidad.

-No, un tipo en llamas me dijo que viniera al Campamento Mestizo, que en ese momento no tenía idea de donde estaba pero parece que Chimuelo sí-

El dragón negro introdujo el hocico en la comida de Hiccup y le robó un pescado.

-¡No, Chimuelo! Dragón malo, dragón malo-

Chimuelo solo emitió un sonido como… ¿risa?

-¿y tú? Seguro tuviste una vida interesante- le preguntó Jack a Elsa.

-Pues…- no estaba segura de decirles que era princesa, pues hasta ahora la estaban tratando como alguien normal (lo más normal que puede ser una semidiosa que crea hielo)- todo comenzó cuando tenía once años…-

Y así les contó la triste historia de su vida.

-¿Así que eres una princesa?- le preguntó Hiccup

-Sí… pero no le digan a nadie-

-¿por?- preguntó Jack.

Elsa suspiró ¿es que no entendía?

-Si no fuera princesa… quizás mi vida hubiera sido mejor-

Era verdad: Si ella no hubiera sido de la realeza sus no se hubieran tomado tantas molestias para aislarla del mundo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Preguntó Hiccup- Mi padre es el líder de la aldea y mi vida fue…- titubeó- bueno, lo que pasó no tuvo nada que ver con mi padre-

Elsa se agarró la cabeza ¿tan lentos eran?

-Nadie quiere ser amigo de una princesa. Todos creen que somos muy caprichosas y vanidosas. Una princesa no tiene amigos-

-Nos tenes a nosotros- dijo Jack

Elsa los miró.

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí- Asintió Hiccup.

Ella sonrió.

**¿Spolier? en el próximo capítulo van a reconocerlos a todos. Con Eugene y Anna seguro nadie adivina ;) no son los dioses que ustedes creen (jijijiji). Pero por otro lado puede que me retrase con el próximo cap :( lo siento deveritas. **

**Reviews:**

**Merida Di Angelo: jijijiji es imposible de adivinar su progenitor, solo voy a decirte que NO es Hermes. **

** : No, no me gusta Jelsa, prefiero Janna o Hiccelsa :) pero en este fic no habrá más pairings que un poco de Eupunzel.**

**DeAtH tHe RoSe: Gracias! **

**Nada más que decir, saludos a todos!**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera ;)**


End file.
